Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y (2013)
prawo|300px Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y ' — serial telewizyjny opowiadający o zadaniach małego zespołu S.H.I.E.L.D. dowodzonego przez Phila Coulsona po wydarzeniach z filmu Avengers (2012). Opis Phil Coulson tworzy grupę agentów, mającą zajmującą się nietypowymi misjami. W drugim sezonie, po zniszczeniu T.A.R.C.Z.YKapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz (2014), dowodzący nią Phil Coulson próbuje ją odbudować i odnowić zaufanie władz. Walczą też oczywiście z Hydrą, i zajmują się tajemnicą Nadludzi, z których powstanie utworzona przez Coulsona w trzecim sezonie grupa Secret Warriors. Ich wrogiem będzie zesłany przez Hydre Hive. Galeria Fabuła Phillip Coulson powraca po rzekomej śmierci z rąk Lokiego w Avengers (2012). Dowodzi małym zespołem agentów, którzy zajmują się dziwnymi, trudnymi do zrozumienia sprawami. Postacie * 'Phil Coulson - Agent 8 stopnia który zginął z rąk Lokiego lecz został przywrócony do życia dzięki GH-325. Dowodzi niewielkim odziałem który eliminuje niebezpieczeństwa oraz je wycisza. * Grant Ward - agent który został zwerbowany do oddziału przez Coulsona, posiada stopień 7, zna sześć języków. Okazało się że był szpiegiem na usługach Hydry. Kiedyś został uratowany z zakładu przez agenta Garretta i od tego czasu mu służył. W szpiegostwie jest na 2 miejscu po Natashy Romanoff. * Melinda May - tzw. "Kawaleria" posiada stopień 7. Została zwerbowana przez agenta Coulsona do jego oddziału jako pilot, lecz nie raz uratowała oddział z opałów. Zna tajniki różnych sztuk walki podobnie jak agent Ward. * Skye - doskonała hakerka Fali Przypływów, organizacji która odsłania światu tajemnice S.H.I.E.L.D.. Mieszkała w furgonetce, w której została schwytana przez agentów i zabrana do samolotu. Od tego czasu pracuje dla S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Jemma Simons '- naukowiec i agentka S.H.I.E.L.D.. Początkowo pracowała z Fitzem. * 'Leo Fitz '- naukowiec i agent S.H.I.E.L.D.. Początkowo pracował z Jemmą, lecz po próbie utopienia przez Warda stracił część swoich umiejętności i zaczął pracować w warsztacie z Mackiem. * 'John Garrett - główny antagonista pierwszego sezonu. Były agent S.H.I.E.L.D.. Zabity przez Phila Coulsona. Przez większość czasu jego tożsamość nie była znana. Używał pseudonimu Jasnowidz. * Lance Hunter - agent S.H.I.E.L.D., były mąż Bobbie. Jest lojalny wobec Coulsona. * Antoine "Trip" Triplett - agent S.H.I.E.L.D.. Wnuk jednego z członków Howling Comando. Był uosobieniem cech, które Coulson cenił najbardziej. Zginął próbując uratować Skye. * Barbara "Bobbie" Morse - agentka S.H.I.E.L.D.. Zna wiele sztuk walki. Umiejętnościami walki dorównuje agentce May. Jest byłą żoną Huntera. * Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie - agent S.H.I.E.L.D.. Jest silny, lecz nie lubi przemocy. Woli pracować w warsztacie. * Mike Peterson/Deathlok - początkowo był uczestnikiem projektu Stonoga. Później pracował dla S.H.I.E.L.D.. Został schwytany przez Hydrę i zmieniony w cyborga. Został tam zmuszony do służby, lecz później zastrzelił Garretta i wrócił do S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Lincoln Campbell - Inhuman potrafiący manipulować energią. Przyjaciel Skye. Początkowo był przeciw S.H.I.E.L.D., ale się do niej przekonał. W trzecim sezonie serialu ma być jedną z głównych postaci. Odcinki Sezon 1 (2013-2014) # Pilot # 0-8-4 # The Asset # Eye Spy # Girl in the Flower Dress # FZZT # The Hub # The Well # Repairs # The Bridge # The Magical Place # Seeds # T.R.A.C.K.S. # T.A.H.I.T.I. # Yes Men # End of the Beginning # Turn, Turn, Turn # Providence # The Only Light in the Darkness # Nothing Personal # Ragtag # Beginning of the End Sezon 2 (2014-2015) # Shadows # Heavy Is the Head # Making Friends and Influencing People # Face My Enemy # A Hen in the Wolf House # A Fractured House # The Writing on the Wall # The Things We Bury # ...Ye Who Enter Here # What They Become # Aftershocks # Who You Really Are # One Of Us # Love In the Time of HYDRA # One Door Closes # Afterlife # Melinda # The Frenemy of My Enemy # The Dirty Half Dozen # Scars # S.O.S. (1) # S.O.S. (2) Sezon 3 (2015-2016) # Laws of Nature # Purpose in the Machine # A Wanted (Inhu)man # Devils You Know # 4,722 Hours # Among Us Hide… # Chaos Theory # Many Heads, One Tale # Closure # Maveth # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 11 # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 12 # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 13 # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 14 # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 15 # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 16 # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 17 # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 18 # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 19 # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 20 # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 21 # Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sezon 3 22 Ciekawostki * Kod samolotu, którym podróżują to 616, co jest nawiązaniem do głównego uniwersum Marvela - Ziemia-616. * W trzecim odcinku pierwszego sezonu widzimy wypadek Franklina Halla, który przemienił go w Gravitona. * W trzynastym odcinku pierwszego sezonu pojawia się Stan Lee. Można też w nim zobaczyć pierwszego Deathloka. * Akcja filmu Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz (2014) toczy się w czasie 17 i 18 odcinka pierwszego sezonu. * Akcja filmu Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) toczy się między 19 a 20 odcinkiem drugiego sezonu. * Chloe Bennet podczas wykonywania sceny walki w drugim sezonie złamała łokieć w dwóch miejscach. Resztę sezonu grała ze złamaną ręką. * Jacinta Yelland była rozważana do roli Skye, ale angaż ostatecznie otrzymała Chloe Bennet. Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:T.A.R.C.Z.A Kategoria:Ziemia-199999 Kategoria:Serial Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Kategoria:S.H.I.E.L.D Kategoria:Marvel Cinematic Universe